The efficient recovery of oil and gas from wells depends on maintaining clean formations, casing perforations, lines and pumping equipment. Oil wells have a problem with the build up of paraffins, sulfur, scale, heavy oil, and tar by-products. These residues foul the wells and the casing perforations and the lines that carry the oil or gas to the surface, and foul the pumps and metal rods which are used to recover the oil or gas from the well.
Typical prior art methods consist of four major types of products. The first method uses aggressive blends of aromatic and/or aliphatic petroleum hydrocarbons or halogenated hydrocarbons. These products may not contain surfactants to allow the products to mix with and emulsify in water to increase cleaning efficiency. The presence of water decreases the efficiency of these compositions significantly. Pure solvent blends are immiscible in water and cannot penetrate to the soils. The addition of emulsifiers allows the solvents to blend with the water, but the resulting solvent/emulsion system is not as efficient a cleaner as the pure solvent.
The second method is the use of bacteria to digest the paraffinic and tar-based soils. This system is very dependent on well temperature and is sensitive to environmental factors such as the composition of the oil. This process is typically slower than the solvent-based process.
The third method is predicated on water-based aline, hard-surface cleaners. These cleaners generally incorporate aline builders, water-soluble solvents, such as glycol ethers, alcohols, and surfactants. Alkaline builders consist of hydroxide, carbonate, phosphate, and silicate. Water-soluble solvents typically consist of ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol and dipropylene glycol ethers. Typical surfactants are the categories of alkyl phenol ethoxylates, linear alcohol ethoxylates, or alkyl sulfonates, amphoterics, and fatty acid soaps of alk anolamides. The cleaning efficiency of these alkaline compositions on paraffins and other oil based soils is typically much lower than that of solvent blends. Further, these compositions are not effective for removing scale.
The fourth method of cleaning involves the use of hot oil, which is injected into the well. The hot oil melts and dissolves the paraffins and other oil byproducts and carries them to the surface. Although this method is efficient, the use of hot oil creates a hazardous condition and can adversely affect the wells.
Typical prior art compositions employ solvents of aromatic and/or aliphatic petroleum hydrocarbons or halogenated hydrocarbons. These solvents produce vapor emissions, commonly known as "VOCs" (volatile organic compounds), which typically are toxic. Other cleaning compositions require little or no VOCs, but require high levels of caustic and/or phosphates which cause problems in transportation, use, and disposal.
There are many problems associid with the above-mentioned methods and solvents. For example, halogenated hydrocarbons affect worker health adversely and are ozone-depleting chemicals. Some of the solvents and methods may adversely affect the quality of the oil or gas. Many of the non-halogenated solvents used are either flammable or combustible, resulting in increased fire and explosion risks and higher insurance premiums. Furthermore, the dppos of the spent solvents, in accordance with government regulations, is expensive. In fact, most of the halogenated solvents are subject to high taxes and are in the process of being phased out. In addition to the above-mentioned problems, limits on the amount of VOCs that may be emitted into the atmosphere are set by the Environmental protection Agency, as fled by the "Clean Air Act." These limits are determined by the solvent content of the coming production of raw material versus the solvent content of the waste or finished products.
The bacteria-based cleaning solution also has other disadvantages. The treatment requires that the well be shut down for two weeks to allow the establishment of a bacterial colony. When pumping is resumed, the bacteria are removed with the oil, which results in rapid depletion of the colony and retreatment is required.